Quizzical Thinking
by Spice of Life
Summary: Is your life like Holes? Or are you just obsessed with it? Take this test to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Is your life like Holes? Are you obsessed with Holes? Take this test to find out! If you answer 'Yes' to half of these, then.... YES!  
  
1. You know you suffer from OWH(Obsession Of Holes) if you and your friends have names such as X-Ray, Zig Zag, Zrmpit, and Barf bag.  
  
2. You call your school counsler, "Mom"  
  
3. You are forced to dig 5 foot holes everyday in burning hot weather.  
  
4. You have a donkey named, "Mary Lou", who you claim is over 100 years old.  
  
5. You have a guy named, "Mr. Sir", always telling you that, "This isn't a Girl Scout Camp."  
  
6. You always line up in the same way every day when you go to get food and/or water.  
  
7. It never rains where you live.  
  
8.You have escaped to a place called, "God's Thumb", and are now living off onions.  
  
9. Your shade is owned by a red-haired, freckled, woman named, "The Warden".  
  
10. You have a temptaition to make nailpolish out of rattlesnake venomn.  
  
11. You have the urge to use said nail polish to attack a man like a cat.  
  
12. You have died laughing of a lizzard bite.  
  
13. All you eat is beans.  
  
14. You sleep in a tent with 6 other boys.  
  
15. You have been hit on the head by as pair of famous shoes.  
  
16. You have a stuffed Girrafe named, "Jaffy".  
  
17. Your first name is your last name spelled back wards....To the 4th power.  
  
18. You are taking this test.  
  
19. You blame your "Dirty-Rotten-Pig-Stealing-Great-Great-Grandfather" for every bit of bad luck you come across.  
  
20. You have just become the most feared robber in the world, and you kiss every victim before you kill them.  
  
21. You eat some kind of meat-and cheese by-product out of a can every day for lunch.  
  
22. Your name is Z-E-R-O  
  
23. Your name is in Pig Latin....er....Our-yay ame-nay is-way in-way ig-pay atin-lay....Okay-way?  
  
24. You start freaking out, convinced that their are microphones and cameras following and watching your every move.  
  
25. You are limited to a 4-minute shower.  
  
26. "Brushing your teeth" is a phrase of the past.  
  
27. You have started to recycle shoes...or at least try to.  
  
28. You eat "Sploosh", some kind of 100 year old peaches.  
  
29. You find refuge in a sunken boat.  
  
30. You find a lipstick tube with the initials "KB" on it, and go completly wacko, ordering people to dig you a huge hole so that you can walk around in it telling them to hurry up, that you want results. Then, deny this, and tell them that they are looking for nothing, and just "Building Character".  
  
31. You have just hit your counsler in the head with a shovel, after he asked you what, "D-I-G" spelled.  
  
32. You have a fluffy afro that everyone is in love with.  
  
33.You have just stolen a truck, determined to bring it to your friend who has run away.  
  
34. You have just prounonced "Bugs" "Boogs".  
  
35. You are covered in poisonous lizzards.  
  
36. If your family's "Theme song" is called, "If Only, If Only."  
  
37. You have been arrested from stealing a puppy.  
  
38. Your name is, "Marion"....and you are a man.  
  
That's it for now! Maybe, I will return for more. If I get enough reviews, that is. *Wink Wink* 


	2. Chapter 2: Zig Zag

Ah, I'm bored (And still quite freaked out (Check out Chapter 27: Author's Note on "Messed Up" to get what I mean), so I figured I'd update something that I haven't for awhile. I'm completly brain dead for, "Anything Is Possible" (Kim Possible), especially after the movie explained everything, I have writer's block for "The History of Otto Osworth" (Time Squad), and "MovED" (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), I update "Messed Up" (Holes) too often, and "Remembering Rachel" (Original Composition) was a one time thing, which I never even entered in the competition anyways, mostly because I stuck it in my desk in art class, and when I came back somebody had stolen it. I was so mad, but then again, I probably hadn't the guts to enter it anyways. I really do think I suck at writing, I just do it because it's something I love.  
  
Yay! We've got the Christmas tree up, and so far we've got the lights up, and the garland (Or 'garlic', as my sister accidently called it), but that's as much as we got so far. Tomorow we're putting up all the lights and stuff around the house, and putting the ornaments and icicles on the tree. I feel bad for our trees, we have this HUGE box fulla' ornaments, and we put ALL of them on. We used to get real trees, but we stopped because  
  
1. They wilted  
  
2. They left pine needles all over  
  
3. Real trees are all scrangly  
  
4. Our cats ate the pine needles  
  
Of course, getting fake trees didn't stop our cats from doing that. Why are all of our animals so dumb? Oh well, *baby voice* I wuv them anyways.  
  
Awwww, Princess is in the Christmas spirit! My sister just put a bunch of garland and christmas lights on her. She's just laying there, being her fat self. Are all cats like that? Mine are.  
  
Here I am, babbling on again. I'm done now.  
  
A/N: I'm now going to do a chapter on each person. I might use some things from, "Stanley Yelnat's Reader's Guide To Camp Green lake" (Which I just got). I will mark them with an astrik*  
  
Chapter 2: Zig Zag  
  
You know you're either obsessed with Ziggy or you're just like him if:  
  
1. You enjoy setting school portables on fire. Fire goooood.  
  
2.You're hair resembles that of Frankensteins.  
  
3. You resemble a tall, skinny, bobblehead doll, and yet....so hot....  
  
4. You enjoy watching the channels on TV that have nothing on. Literaly.  
  
5. You keep an edition of "TV GUIDE" from the year 1998.*  
  
6. If someone changes the channel on you while you are watching, "Allie McBeal", you flip out on them.*  
  
7.You've sworn you've heard a tarrantula bark.*  
  
8. You have paranoia, and the constant fear that people are watching your every move.  
  
9. People call you, "Zig Zag".  
  
10. You enjoy eating canned peaches whole, as you like the way they feel slippery sliding down your throat.* 


	3. Chapter 3: Magnet

Still bored. I 'twill write another chapter. 'Ja.  
  
Once again, things found in, "Stanley Yelna'ts Survival Guide to Camp Green Lake" are marked with an astrik*  
  
Heh, magnet was hard....  
  
Chapter 3: Magnet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know you're either obsessed with Magnet, or your life is like his if:  
  
1. You have a spanish accent, speak said languge, and are very hot.  
  
2. You are known for your hands being like, "Little Magnets".  
  
3. You've been arrested for stealing a puppy.  
  
4. You have decided to leave camp by hitching a ride on the Supply Truck, and return a few hours later, acting like nothing happened.*  
  
5. Stealing is your lifeline.  
  
6. You've stolen somebody's sunflower seeds.  
  
7. You enjoy stealing someone else's place in line everyday, even though you know you'll never get away with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, for some odd reason, this chapter will not post. Ignore this:  
  
blalllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaalala lalalala. La. 


End file.
